Hidden Secrets
by VBspikergirl9
Summary: When Kiwi runs off one day, and Odd chases after her, her bumps into a girl named Andy. What secrets is she hiding and will Odd find them out? Rated PG-13 for Last Chapter


Hidden Secrets

Chapter 1: Bored

Odd sat on his bed staring at his ceiling. "I'm so bored Kiwi." He told his dog. Odd heard the dorm door open to reveal Ulrich.

The brunette boy just looked at Odd. "Well then if you're bored then do something." Ulrich replied sitting next to room mate and friend.

"Hey want to go for a walk or do homework? The math homework is so confusing." Odd suggesting smiling really wide. He knew Ulrich had a date with their other friend Yumi, but there was no harm in trying.

Ulrich shook his head and changed shirts. "Ha ha Odd nice try, but you know that Yumi and I have a date tonight. I get to meet her parents." Ulrich paused while finding a comb to put tame his hair. "If you were actually awake during math class it wouldn't seem hard. Well I have to go meet Yumi now, but don't be so bored it's Friday night. I'm sure something odd will amuse you." Ulrich replied as he closed the door to meet his girlfriend.

Odd smiled. "I'm so glad they finally found out that they had feelings for each other." He thought out loud.

Everyone in the school knew that Yumi and Ulrich liked each other, but they were too scared to tell each other how they until a year later when Odd set them up with some help from his friend Jeremy. Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich all knew that Jeremy liked Aelita.

Aelita was a virtual girl in a virtual world called Lyoko. Of course in every world there is evil, and in Lyoko Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi helped Aelita to defeat Xana.

Thinking of Jeremy, Odd sat up rather fast causing Kiwi to wake up from her sleep on the floor. "Come on girl let's go see if Jeremy wants to hang out." Odd exclaimed as he scooped up Kiwi in his arms and locked his dorm to see what Jeremy was doing.

Chapter 2: Colliding

Odd walked through the hall and down a flight of stairs until he found himself in front of Jeremy's room.

Odd knocked, and he heard a whisper before he heard Jeremy come to greet him. "Oh hi Odd, what's up?" The blond boy asked as he pushed up his glasses.

Odd set Kiwi down onto the ground of Jeremy's room and Kiwi darted to Jeremy's feet. "Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out, maybe go for a walk and get some ice cream since today was such a hot day for May. How does that sound buddy old pal of mine?" Odd offered.

Jeremy sat back down in his chair at his desk and opened his lap top. "Odd I can't. I need to find the bug in the materialization program so Aelita can come back in human form and Xana won't be able to put a virus on her when we do." Jeremy lost his thought when he saw a small dog sniffing his feet. "ODD! How many times must I tell you to keep that dog out of my room? I need to work, but I'm sure you'll find something to do." Jeremy yelled as he pounded on the keys ignoring Odd.

Odd was disappointed, but since Jeremy had his back to Odd he couldn't see how Odd felt. "Ok well tell Aelita I said hi." Odd paused before opening the door. "You're not going to stop working until you fix the problem right?" he asked Jeremy.

Jeremy turned around in his chair to face Odd. "Yes Odd you've got that right. I want Aelita here with us in the real world, She was so happy when she was here the last time, and I don't want to lose her." Jeremy's cheeks were turning red, and he was avoiding Odd's eye contact.

Odd took this as his cue to leave. "Well I'll let you get to work Jeremy. Come on Kiwi." Odd called as Kiwi followed her master.

Once they were out in the hall Odd didn't know what to do. "How about a walk Kiwi? A nice walk to the ice cream parlor would be a great way to end this hot day." Odd told his dog as he opened the door to go outside. Kiwi answered with a bark as she ran like lightning outside on a path that led outside of the school grounds.

Odd groaned. "KIWI! Come back here!" He yelled as he took off running to catch his dog.

While he ran, he felt the wind in his face and it felt fantastic and refreshing, he didn't see a girl on the path.

However, the girl saw him running toward her through the pile of books she had stacked on top pf another. "Watch out!" The girl cried as she tried to move out of his way.

Sadly, Odd paid no attention as he crashed into something hard and fell onto the dirt path causing everything to scatter.

Chapter 3:Andrea

Odd felt something lick his face. "Kiwi there you are! Never run off like that again." Odd scolded his dog.

However, Kiwi didn't seem to want to listen to her master's scolding because she started sniffing and licking a girl.

Odd suddenly remembering a girl shouting to him as he was running, and the next thing he knew, he hit something hard and fell onto the ground. "Listen I'm really sorry for running into you. It's just that I was lost in thought and didn't see you while I was looking for my dog Kiwi." He apologized to this mysterious girl while she wasn't listening because she was picking up everything and muttering to herself.

The girl looked up at Odd finally, and he lost his breath. She had shoulder length golden blond hair with amberish-brown eyes with a button nose sprinkled with freckles. She was also very petite with muscles on her arms. "It's ok no one notices me, so why should you be the first?" She answered as she picked up the last book.

Odd thought that he knew this girl from school somewhere, but he couldn't remember where. "What's your name?" Odd blurted out.

She gave him a sweet smile. "My name is Andrea, but people who know me call me Andy, and you're Odd." She answered.

Odd gasped. "How did you know my name?" As they walked toward the dorm building.

Andy flashed another smile this one mischievous. "Well we're in the same year, and we have all the same classes together so don't think I'm a stalker or anything."

Odd became confused. "If you're in all my classes how come I never see you?" Odd questioned as they walked inside the dorm building.

"Well I get to class before you and I always sit in the back right corner when you're standing in front of the classroom. I also leave after everyone else and I don't make detours when I'm passing to my next class." Andy explained.

"Oh." Odd answered. "How long have you been going to Cadderick?" Odd questioned

"Almost two years. I was born in California, but right after I was born my parents..." She looked frantic. "Oh here's my dorm. It was nice to meet you Odd and thanks for the help." She bent down to pet Kiwi. "I hope to see you soon Kiwi." Andy cooed. Odd wondered how Andy could do that so graciously without dropping a piece of paper. "Well see you around Odd." Andy told him as she was grabbing her key to creep into her room.

Odd didn't want her to go just yet. For some reason he wanted to spend more time with Andy. "Andy wait." Odd cried as he grabbed her arm. Andy looked uncomfortable, so he let go. "I was going on a walk to get ice cream, and I wanted to know if you would like to join me so I can apologize for colliding into you. So would you like to join me Andy?" Odd offered hoping that she would say yes.

Andy paused. "Ok sure I guess so. Just please give me a minute alright?" Andy answered as she closed her door.

Chapter 4: Miss Observant

Andy came back out looking exactly the same as she did before. "I'm ready when you are Odd." Andy exclaimed

Odd smiled. "Cooleos. We're going to Pete's Ice Cream Parlor just down the street from school.

"That's cool; I go there a lot after school." Andy answered.

Odd nodded. "So that's why I don't see you anywhere after school." He explained.

Andy gave a small smile. "Yeah." Andy bent dent down to pet Kiwi who licked Andy all over her face. "It tickles!" Andy laughed. "How long have you had Kiwi?" Andy asked as she stood back up to full height.

Odd thought she looked about 5'5" or 5'6" tall before he answered. "Oh I've had Kiwi for a long time." Odd picked up his dog. "I think she likes you too." He replied.

"I like Kiwi too. I've always wanted a dog for as long as I can remember." Andy exclaimed.

They reached the ice cream parlor. It was a small store with a few tables inside and outside. There were pictures of landmarks from all over the world around the walls.

Odd rang a little bell on the counter when he saw that no one was at the front of the store. "Hey Pete where are you? I've got someone for you to meet." Odd called.

A man in his early 30's with a beard and mustache with brown hair and big blue eyes entered. He was very tall so he had to duck to enter from the back of his tiny shop. "Hello Odd it's been a while. How's your friend?" Pete asked with his warm and friendly voice.

Odd put a hand on Andy's shoulders. "Pete, this is my new friend Andy. She's in my year at school." Odd introduced them.

Pete chuckled and hugged Andy. "Hey there squirt, you want the usual I suppose?" He asked with a gentle smile on his face.

Andy let go of Pete's embrace and stepped back looking slightly embarrassed. "You always know what I like Pete." She answered.

Odd just stood there confused. "I.... but- is someone going to explain this to me?" Odd finally managed to say.

Andy and Pete both laughed. "Well I did tell you I come here a lot, and Pete and I talk to each other, and we've become friends." Andy replied trying to control her laughter, but her laughing was winning.

Odd just smiled trying hard not to blush. "Kiwi and I will have our usual to Pete." He told the shop keeper.

Pete grabbed three cups and an ice cream scooper. "Two vanillas; one with fudge and sprinkles, and one without, and then one chocolate ice ream with chocolate chip cookie dough coming up." Pete hollered as he scooped the ice cream into cups and placed them on the counter.

Here Odd let me pay for it." Andy offered grabbing an old worn out blue wallet and started to take out some money.

"Andy I'll get it. Besides, this is my treat for saying sorry. Put your money away and spend it on something useful." Odd replied.

"Ice cream is useful so I'm not wasting my money." Andy smiled as held her wallet open ready to pay the amount owed.

Pete softly sighed as the two teenagers argued about who was paying. "Kids you put your money away because this is on the house."

"Pete I must protest, I'll gladly pay for it." Andy replied as she tried to put money into Pete's hands, but he put the money right back into her hand.

"Andy it's ok. You kids have a great night, and I'll see you two later." Pete told Odd and Andy before he ducked into the back room.

Odd grabbed his and Kiwi's ice cream. "Come on Andy let's go. We'll pay Pete back don't worry." Odd explained to Andy.

"Ok, let's go." Andy answered as she grabbed her cup and put five dollars on the counter before leaving. "Bye Pete I'll see you later no doubt." She called.

They found a bench nearby and sat down. Odd set the ice cream cup without fudge or sprinkles in front of Kiwi who was lying on the ground by Andy's feet. "So if you know my name what else do you know about me?" Odd questioned.

"Well let's see. I know you fall asleep in every class, and that you probably need help with all that sleeping. Your friends are Jeremy, Yumi, and Ulrich who you share a dorm with. Your enemy is Sissy and her wanna-be goons that stalk her everywhere, and that's just the beginning." Andy smiled as she took a bite of her ice cream.

Odd was amazed, but he wanted to know more. Anybody would know that. "Tell me what else you know." Odd replied challenging her.

"I know that Yumi and Ulrich liked each other for a little over a year before finally confessing their feelings. They're now going out, and Sissy is so mad and jealous because she has the hugest crush on Ulrich. In fact, Ulrich and Yumi are on a date right now, am I not correct? Now in your group of friends, Jeremy's the computer wizard with brains. Yumi's a tomboy and her parent's have a house nearby the school so she lives with them. Ulrich is the shy one who is loyal to his friends and he knows to keep watch of his enemies. Now you're the funny guy who loves pranks, and likes to talk to and everyone can turn to you for a laugh. All four of you are brave, smart, and are there for each other when one needs a shoulder and a listening ear. I think you will be friends for the rest of your lives." Andy finished talking and she concentrated on her ice cream.

Odd was blown away. '_How could she know all that? Andy's so amazing! I wish I knew things about her I feel like an idiot.' _ He thought. "How do you know all that? What's your secret?" He asked very excited all of a sudden.

Andy blushed. "You're not creeped out by it?" She asked.

"No, I'm impressed! I think you're not the kind of person who would stalk people. So will you tell me how you know all that?" He asked again

"Well I observe people during class. At the beginning of the day I pick a person in the room and observe them for that day. It's very interesting to see what you can learn just from watching people. I think it's so much better than talking actually. It's hard to explain, but that's how I know all of that. I've watched you and your friends quite a few times because you're all very interesting to watch." Andy confessed.

Chapter 5: Odd asks questions

Odd was shocked. "You mean it's that simple? You just pick one person to observe for the whole day?"

Andy nodded. "It's simple you're right anyone can do it." She put her empty ice cream cup next to her. "Well that certainly hit the spot. If there's anything I can eat all of its ice cream." She paused. "I forgot to say one thing about you." She observed that Odd finished way before her. "It's that you eat like a pig."

Odd proudly smiled as she sat up on the bench. "Yuppers I won't deny that Andy." There was silence between the two teenagers as the sounds of the city took over for a few moments. "Hey Andy I feel really bad about not knowing anything about you, so can I ask you some questions to get to know you better?" Odd questioned.

Andy looked surprised. "Sure Odd go ahead." Andy finally answered after a few moments.

Kiwi had hopped onto the bench and set herself in Andy's lap. "Kiwi must really like you if she's sitting in your lap. The only person she's done that to before has always been me." He explained to Andy before getting back to what he was supposed to be doing. "What's your favorite color?" He asked

"I have two favorite colors. I like baby blue and lavender. I love those colors together." Andy looked into the sky that was turning dark. "We should start heading back."

Odd found a trash can to throw the cups and spoons away while Andy carried Kiwi on the walk back to school. "Ok what's you're favorite movie?" Odd asked

Andy looked away from Odd's gaze. "You're going to laugh, but I love _'Forrest Gump.' _ I haven't seen many movies, but that one always leaves me wondering about things at the end of the movie. Tom Hanks did a great job in that movie too." She replied.

Odd smiled. "That's my favorite movie too! I never thought I would find someone who loved that movie as much as I did. Ok, what's your favorite sport?" Odd answered.

"I have two. I've always wanted to play on a volley ball team and be on a swim team, but I've always been busy so I never had time for that. I used to swim when I was really young, but then I stopped because school got in the way." Andy explained.

They were so busy talking that they didn't realize they finally came to Andy's dorm room, and Andy looked at her watch. "Oh my gosh! It's 10:25 already! You should hurry back to your dorm before Jim catches you." Andy whispered.

Odd smiled. "I had a great time, and we should do that again sometime real soon." He exclaimed.

However, Andy wasn't paying attention. "Jim's coming! In here Odd!" Andy quickly unlocked her door with Kiwi still in her arms and dragged Odd into her room before closing the door behind her. Andy set Kiwi on her bed as she slid against the door laughing. "That was so close, and we did it." She smiled.

Odd was staring at Andy's room. It was very tidy with everything in order. Andy didn't have much decoration, but she did a few posters of Avril Lavigne and Good Charlotte. "I love your room Andy, but who's Good Charlotte and Avril.... Avril..." He tried to say the girl's last name, but failed.

"Avril Lavigne. She's a Canadian singer, and Good Charlotte is a music band popular in the United States." She told him. He saw old photographs and walked toward them, but Andy stepped in his path. I'm sure Jim's gone now so you can go back to your dorm without a problem." Andy replied hiding the pictures. "I had a great time, and I hope we can do it again, but I'll see you tomorrow ok Odd?" Andy advised Odd. She cautiously opened her door, and gave Odd a sign to let him know the coast was clear.

Odd stepped out holding Kiwi. "I'll see you in the morning then Andy." Odd whispered as he hugged Andy before walking down the hall and going up one flight of stairs to his dorm room.

Chapter 6: Odd starts observing

Odd crept through the hallway and safely into his room. "So where were you?" Odd heard Ulrich ask him.

Odd put Kiwi down on his bed as he grabbed his pajamas. "Oh I went on a walk and had ice cream with a girl named Andy. How was your date with Yumi?" He replied.

Ulrich ignored Odd's question. "Wait a minute. Who's Andy, and how do you know someone I don't? You're going to tell me everything whether you like it or not." Ulrich told Odd as he sat next to Odd on Odd's bed.

Odd sighed. "Well Jeremy was busy trying to come up with a new program for materializing Aelita, so I decided to go for a walk and go to Pete's and get ice cream." Odd explained.

Ulrich smiled. "Jeremy's sure is working hard on that. You can tell that Jeremy likes Aelita a lot. Sorry Odd go on." Ulrich thought out loud before he realized he interrupted his friend.

Odd nodded. "So I went outside with Kiwi when she ran ahead of me. When I tried to find Kiwi, I ran into Andy and I invited her to get ice cream with me as an apology. She's in our year Ulrich." Odd finished.

Ulrich looked puzzled. "I bet you only invited her because she's pretty. What does she look like, and how come I've never seen her or heard of her before? Isn't she in all of our classes?" Ulrich asked.

"Andy has blond hair, amberish-brown eyes, and freckles around her button nose. She has an incredible smile, and she's very petite. She's been going here for two years, but she always sits in the back of the classroom, and I don't think she has any friends which is really sad because she's so nice, funny, and smart." Odd described to Ulrich as he pictured Andy in his mind.

Ulrich just shook his head. "Well I have to meet Andy if she's that cool. I bet Andy is short for Andrea. My date with Yumi was great as always. We had dinner and dessert with her parents in Yumi's house. After that Yumi and I played board games, and then it was getting late so I came back here. Before I left Yumi said her parent's seemed to really like me, which she was really happy about." Ulrich explained.

Odd smiled. "Well I'm glad to hear that, and I'm happy for you Ulrich. I'll let the group meet Andy soon, don't worry. I wish I met her earlier." Odd replied.

Ulrich nodded. "Well I'm dead tired, so I'm going to bed. Good night Odd." Ulrich went inside his bedroom and shut his bedroom light.

"Good night Ulrich." Odd answered before he changed into his pajamas when he knew Ulrich was fast asleep. He turned out the main light, and he crawled into his own bed with Kiwi hopping onto his pillow next to him curling into a tiny ball. "Boy Kiwi Andy is so cool, and I know the other three will like her." Odd whispered petting Kiwi. "I wonder why she was so frantic when I asked about her home life." He thought out loud before closing his eyes.

Odd's alarm clock woke up him up, but instead of pressing the snooze button he turned off his alarm and hopped out of bed and quickly got dressed and combed his blond and purple hair before creeping out of the room without waking Ulrich up.

Odd gulped when he reached Andy's room and knocked on her door. "Who's depriving a person of a decent sleep?" She groaned loudly.

"Hi Andy, it's Odd. I'm sorry to wake you up. I'll go now, but I'll see you in class. He apologized.

He heard footsteps coming toward the door and Andy appeared in the doorway. "Odd hi, wanna come in?" She offered as she opened the door wider to let him in.

Odd saw that she wasn't wearing pajamas. She was wearing a shirt with a monkey eating candy and the shirt saying "I love candy" with a part of the heart eaten with a pair of bell bottoms that were faded. "I thought you were asleep." Odd exclaimed surprised.

Andy tidied up her desk even though it was spotless to Odd. She packed papers and school books into her royal blue back pack "When people knock on the door it's only to pull a prank. I just say that so they leave." She simply replied as she turned on a silver cell phone. "Is there anything you need Odd?" Andy asked placing a CD player and a CD case into her back pack along with extra batteries.

Odd just stood there looking at Andy. "I wanted to get together with you again because I had a really great time. I wanted to know what would be a good time for you." Odd finally managed to say.

Andy closed her eyes and thought hard, and then she checked a little notebook on her desk. "Honestly Odd I don't know because I'm quite busy, but when I'm free I'll let you know, ok?" She answered looking slightly sad.

"Oh" Was all Odd could say. "Well I can I ask you something?" He asked.

Andy started to make her bed. "Sue Odd ask away." Andy answered.

"Well I've been having trouble on my math homework, and I was wondering if you could help me with it." Odd responded, hoping Andy would say yes.

"Sure Odd I'll help you, but promise me you won't fall asleep in any class, and that you'll pay attention." Andy instructed Odd.

Odd smiled. "I'll pay attention don't worry Andy. Thanks so much!" Odd hugged her without realizing.

Andy politely brushed him off. "Well I must be heading off to do some homework before school begins. I'll see you later I guess." Andy told Odd awkwardly as she lead him out of her room and locked her room before walking away and around the corner toward the door leading to the library.

Odd watched her leave, and heard his stomach rumble very loudly. "I guess I'll go get breakfast and see my friends." Odd thought out loud as he went the other direction toward the cafeteria.

When he reached his destination, Yumi came running to him. "I'm so glad you finally found someone Odd! I have to meet her." Yumi explained.

Ulrich and Jeremy came to greet their two friends. "What are you talking about Yumi?" Odd asked raising his eyebrows.

Ulrich looked down. "Well I told Yumi and Jeremy about Andy." He whispered.

"Ok, Andy isn't my girlfriend she's just a friend, and you'll meet her, but I don't know exactly when." Odd told his friends clearing up the story. Trying to change the subject, he talked to Jeremy. "So Jeremy, how was work last night?" He asked.

Jeremy yawned, but smiled proudly. "I'm so close to finishing. If I get another full night I can figure it out."

They walked to the line and grabbed trays, plates, and utensils to eat breakfast when everyone was seated at their usual table. Yumi spoke. "Speaking of Aelita, has she felt or seen anything strange? Xana hasn't caused any trouble in a few days." Yumi asked as she buttered a piece of toast.

Jeremy ate his scrambled eggs. "No Aelita hasn't said anything, but I figure this time Xana's planning something very big." Jeremy replied.

Ulrich cut up a pancake. "Well when Aelita says there's trouble, we'll be ready for anything Xana throws at us, right Odd?"

Odd wasn't paying attention to his friends or his food for once. He was staring at the double doors.

Jeremy looked at what Odd's gaze was focused on. "Earth to Odd! What's wrong with you? You didn't get a lot of food, and you're staring into space which is something you only do in class."

"Jeremy I'm fine. I was thinking that's all." Odd replied as he took a bite of his waffle.

"Let me guess, you were thinking about Andy?" Ulrich cooed with a teasing smile that made Jeremy and Yumi laugh.

Odd blushed. "I....... er........ I........ no I wasn't. I was thinking about what Xana might be plotting." Odd replied.

Ulrich wasn't convinced though. "If you were thinking of Xana then I must be in love with Sissy." He joked.

Yumi threw a piece of toast at him. "That's not funny Ulrich!" Yumi cried, but you could tell she was joking also.

The bell rang to let all the students know it was time to start another day at the boarding school. "See you later Yumi." Jeremy called to his friend before walking with Odd who had grabbed his three pieces of uneaten toast.

Ulrich caught up to them after giving Yumi a kiss on the cheek. "Off to the wonderful world of math." He told his two friends.

When they reached their math class, Odd spotted Andy in the back right corner and walked to her. "Hey Andy I didn't see you get breakfast, and I thought you might be hungry." Odd told her setting the pieces of toast on her desk.

Andy looked up from what she was writing. "Hey thanks Odd. I didn't have time to get breakfast because I was writing the English essay that's due in five days." She thanked him by taking a bite of toast. "You should go, our teacher's here." She informed Odd.

"Can I walk you to our next class?" Odd whispered before going to his seat.

When Odd sat in his seat, he turned back to see Andy smile as they made eye contact and she nodded before pointing to say pay attention. "So that's Andy?" Ulrich asked whispering to Odd who has sat down next to him. "I was right, she is pretty." Ulrich commented.

Odd felt jealously run through him. "Hello, you got Yumi! Besides, you can't judge people just by looks. She's much more than just looks." Odd whispered back before paying attention like he said told Andy he would.

Ulrich turned around to face Jeremy who sat right behind him. "I think someone has a crush." Ulrich whispered so Odd couldn't hear him.

Jeremy nodded. "You can say that again." He laughed softly before he paid attention also.

Finally the math lesson was ended when the bell rang and the students crowded the halls to get to their next class.

Odd waited for Andy. "You guys can go ahead; I have things to do before English." Odd told them as he scanning his peers before he finally saw Andy "Andy over here!" He called.

See you in class Odd." Jeremy responded as he and Ulrich went down the hall toward English class.

Andy saw him, and squeezed past the crowd until she was next to him. "Thanks again for the toast Odd. I was so hungry." Andy thanked him. "It was nice of you to do that." She added.

Odd smiled. "No problem Andy, just helping out a friend."

Andy smiled back. "I'm glad to see you were paying attention in math today." Andy said breaking the silence.

Odd was observing Andy and saw that she had a pencil tucked in her right ear. She was also carrying a notebook under her right arm. "Well anything to get help." He answered

They had reached their English class and Odd followed Andy to the back corner and sat down next to her. Andy looked shocked. "Not trying to be rude Odd, but aren't you going to sit with your friends? I don't mind you sitting here, but I thought you would sit with them." Andy replied.

I wanted to see what sitting in the back is like." Odd answered.

Ulrich and Jeremy looked at Odd giving him quizzical looks and Odd just smiled and waved back like this wasn't the first time he had done this.

Their English teacher came into the room, and the class instantly became quiet. "Today class, we will be reading the classic novel _"To Kill A Mockingbird" _by Lee Harper. You will read along with a tape." Their teacher informed her class while she took books from her cart. "Sissy, will you please come up here and pass a book out to every student?" She asked.

Sissy came up and grabbed a stack of books. "Of course I will." She gave a giggle and a fake smile to her teacher. When she gave Ulrich a book, she tried to make eye contact with him, but he just took the book and started to look through it.

She finally came to the back of the room, and she glared at Andy and mouthed "We need to talk." Before placing two books on the desk and returning to her seat.

Andy still held her glare and pretended Sissy said nothing, but Odd saw it and wondered what was going on.

He was about to ask her, but his teacher already started the tape, and he didn't want to get in trouble for talking. However, instead of reading he observed Andy to learn about her.

Chapter 7: Sissy's talk with Andy

English had ended, and the students left their classrooms for lunch. "Andy you should meet my friends at lunch, why don't you sit with me?" Odd offered hoping Andy would say yes.

"Sorry Odd, I would love to, but I do other things during lunch. Thanks for your offer though." Andy replied with a smile as they stepped into the cafeteria. "See you later then."

Andy went to the lunch line as Odd's friends greeted him. "So Odd was that Andy? She looks really pretty." Yumi asked.

Odd nodded. "Yep that's Andy." He replied as they went to their usual table. Since the line was always crowded at lunch, they waited until the line died down to get their food.

"So Odd why did you sit with Andy during English?" Jeremy asked.

"Because I could Jeremy, do you have a problem with that?" Odd shot back defensively.

Ulrich came up to Odd and sat down next to him. "No one has a problem with you being friends with Andy, but we would like to meet her." Ulrich responded calmly before Jeremy and Odd started a fight.

Odd calmed down. He wished his friends would stop talking about Andy. "Ok you can meet her, but I think she needs more time to adjust to me. I think it's shocking for her to finally have a friend. With what I get from talking to her, she's pretty content being by herself." Odd confessed as he watched Andy grab a lunch bag and paid for it. He also noticed Sissy glaring at Andy, and Sissy followed Andy from a distance. Odd remembered what had happened in English between the two girls, and he decided to follow. "I'll see you guys in class. I forgot to feed Kiwi this morning." Odd told them as he walked out of the cafeteria to where Sissy and Andy were walking.

His friends watched him leave. "I think someone has a crush." Yumi thought out loud.

Ulrich rolled his eyes. "You just NOW noticed that?" He asked.

Before they could argue, Jeremy spoke. "Hey the line's finally has died down, so let's get lunch ok?" He told them as they went to get lunch.

Odd was following the two girls from a distance outside. He knew that Andy could take care of herself against Sissy, but Sissy could be a real snake sometimes so he didn't want to take any chances of Sissy hurting Andy no matter what.

Sissy ran and grabbed Andy's lunch bag and she looked inside. "Salad my favorite, thanks Andy you're such a doll." Sissy replied.

Andy had her headphones on, but she jerked them off, and snatched the bag from Sissy's hands and Sissy gasped. "If you want salad then get your own, but this is mine and stealing other people's food isn't right." She told Sissy defensively.

Sissy smirked. "I see you've been hanging around Odd a lot today. What's up with that Andrea?"

Odd could only see Andy's back from the tree he was hiding behind, but he saw her hands make fists, and that she was mad. "None of your damn business, but don't call me Andrea. Only one person called me that, and it's going to stay that way." Andy responded calmly but coldly.

Andy was shocked for a quick second, but then she gave an evil grin. "Well when I tell the whole school your secret it'll be everyone's business." Sissy answered.

Odd saw Andy's back shake for a very fast second, but her posture was still very straight. "I don't know what you're talking about, because I have no secrets. Now if you'll excuse me Sissy you can leave me alone and never talk to me again that would be great."

Andy turned her back on Sissy, but Sissy grabbed Andy's arm and jerked Andy around so that the two girls were inches apart. "You know pretty well what the hell I'm talking about. I have looked through your school record, and so can everyone else here at this school." She smiled. "What would dear Odd think?" She let go of Andy. "We'll come to an agreement so I'm not tempted to show everyone in the school I can assure you that. I'll see you later then." Sissy flashed a fake smile and walked off toward the cafeteria.

Odd just hid behind the tree thinking about what he had just heard. "_I wonder what Andy's hiding." _He thought to himself. He wanted to comfort Andy who was walking to the dorm building, but he didn't know how to do that without telling her that he heard everything and think he was spying on her.

When he saw Andy storming off into the dorm building, Odd came out of his hiding place, and went to the cafeteria where Sissy had gone.

He reached the cafeteria quickly and searched for Sissy who was easy to spot because you could smell the perfume she wore across the room. "Hey Sissy can I talk to you for a minute?" He called to her.

Sissy told her friends she would be a moment, and walked toward Odd. "What do you want Odd? This better be important." She warned him coldly.

Odd ignored her tone of voice. "You stay away from Andy, and not say a word to anyone about her secret, or I'll spread nasty secrets about you that everyone else would just love." Odd whispered back in a menacing smile.

Sissy gasped, but kept her glare. "That doesn't scare me Odd, try again later." Sissy told Odd walking away.

"If you do it I'll get you back Sissy I swear it!" Odd yelled to Sissy's back.

The bell rang letting everyone know that lunch was over, and the halls had become crowded again. "Odd over here!" He saw Jeremy walk toward him with Ulrich following. "Ready to go to science?"

Odd nodded. "Yeah let's go." They headed in the direction of their science and Odd was surprised when he didn't see Andy in her usual seat, so he sat next to Ulrich. When Andy didn't show up for class he remembered the conversation he saw between Andy and Sissy.

He spent the whole lesson wondering what Andy was hiding, and he jumped in his seat when the bell rang letting everyone know that classes were done for the day.

Chapter 8: Andy meets the gang

The three boys met up with Yumi, and they went to the dorm building. "So Odd where were you at lunch? You just took off." Yumi questioned with Ulrich and Jeremy looking at Odd like they were wondering the same thing.

Odd didn't want to tell his friends about what he heard between Andy and Sissy just yet. "I fed Kiwi and then I worked on some homework." Odd answered as they reached the dorms. "You guys go ahead I need to take care of something." Odd thought out loud.

His three friends gave him questioning looks. "Ok, but hurry so we can talk to Aelita." Jeremy informed Odd as Jeremy, Yumi, and Ulrich headed up the stairs and disappeared from Odd's sight.

With them gone, Odd went to Andy's door, and knocked softly. "Who is it?" Odd heard Andy's voice call as he heard fast footsteps in her room.

"It's me, Odd." He replied, and then he heard the footsteps come to the door.

"Hi Odd, how are you?" Andy asked letting Odd into her room which was untidy compared to this morning. Tissues filled the trash can, papers on her desk not in stacks, and it looked like old pictures littered the floor.

"I'm good, but I wanted to see how you were because I noticed you weren't in science, and I wanted to know if you were ok." Odd explained. He saw next to his feet a picture of a little girl with a woman hugging and smiling.

Odd bent down to pick it up, but Andy grabbed the picture before he could take another look at it. "Oh I'm fine. I came back to my room to eat lunch like I always do, and I must have fallen asleep. I was up really late working on the English paper. Thanks for checking on me though." Andy smiled, and put the picture in her jeans pocket.

"I need to feed Kiwi would you like to help me?" Odd offered as his stomach growled.

Andy laughed. "Sure, but first let me give you some food." Andy replied as she grabbed a microwave bag of popcorn from her backpack and handed it to Odd. "Don't worry it's still fresh. I pop a bag every morning before I go to classes." Andy reassured him.

Odd opened the microwave able popcorn bag and grabbed a handful of buttery popcorn. "I know you wouldn't give me anything old, so I'm not worried at all." He swallowed and letting the taste of the butter occupy his mouth. "This is so good! I love popcorn, it's my favorite food." Odd told Andy as they walked into the hall and Andy locked her door.

"Really, popcorn's my favorite too! I can't live without it." Andy smiled looking off into space before laughing. "You know, for as much as you eat, I thought you couldn't choose a favorite."

Odd laughed too almost chocking on the popcorn he had in his mouth. "Everyone has a favorite food no matter how much or how little they eat." Odd explained. "Oh here I'm so sorry for eating all your popcorn." Odd handed Andy the half eaten bag of popcorn.

"Eat all you want Odd. It's a pay back for giving me breakfast." Andy gave him back the bag.

"Thanks Andy you're so cool." Odd reached his dorm room and he unlocked his door to let him and Andy in.

It was messy with all of Ulrich's belongings on the floor, old food all over the desk and drawers, and dirty clothes taking over on the floor. "You share a room? Who's your room mate?" Andy asked looking at the room and staring at the posters, pictures, and books on the bookshelf.

"I share a room with Ulrich who as you can now see doesn't like to clean up." Odd replied as he tidied up the room very fast, putting the food in the garbage can, clothes in the hamper, and books onto the bookshelf.

Kiwi came up to Andy where she was sitting in a chair, and she hopped into Andy's lap. "Hi Kiwi how are you today?" Andy cooed as she held the small dog in her arms, and Kiwi licked her face while Andy giggled.

Odd smiled just staring at Andy who looked perfect to him when all the sudden the door opened, and Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremy stepped inside the room.

Everyone was giving one another quizzical looks until Odd spoke. "Andy, this is Yumi, Jeremy, and Ulrich, and Yumi, Ulrich and Jeremy this is Andy." Odd introduced everyone before any of his friends could ask questions.

Andy looked afraid, but Ulrich shook hands with Andy. "Hi Andy, it's so nice to finally meet you. Odd's been talking about you a lot today." Ulrich gave her a warm smile.

"Odd's told me a lot all three of you, and it's an honor to meet you all." Andy shook hands with Yumi and Jeremy before everyone sat down on beds, but Andy stayed in her chair with Kiwi still in her lap.

"So Andy, how long have you been studying here?" Jeremy asked.

"Two years. It's a really nice out here too. This is the best school I've to." She answered while she fidgeted slightly in her chair. She clearly wasn't used to all these people paying attention to her, and actually holding a conversation with a group this small.

"You've been to other schools? Where else have you gone?" Yumi questioned.

Andy looked scared for a moment. "Well, I've been in California, Washington, Maine, Florida, and now here in France." Odd noticed Andy shifting a lot in her chair now.

"So how was everyone's day?" Odd asked the group to change the subject.

Ulrich sighed. "English was boring as always. How can _"To Kill a Mockingbird" _be considered a classic? That book is so boring!" Ulrich cried.

"I actually like that book a lot. It's one of my favorite books." Andy confessed.

Jeremy smiled. "Finally someone who knows great literature. I like that book also. The lifestyle back then was so interesting." Jeremy explained.

While Jeremy and Andy talked about the book, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi talked about school that day before everyone got hungry.

"I'm starving, let's go eat." Odd suggested.

"Odd you're always hungry with a bottomless pit for a stomach." Ulrich replied with a smile on his face.

"Who can deny that we love food? I know I do." Odd smiled widely as the five teenagers headed toward the cafeteria for dinner.

At dinner, everyone talked about music, hobbies, and the up-coming weekend. "I'm sorry guys, but I have to study for my history test. Nice to meet you Andy." Yumi replied as she surprisingly hugged Andy before leaving the cafeteria.

"Well Jeremy and I should get started on that math homework. See you two later. Bye Andy, and nice to meet you." Ulrich told Odd and Andy while he and Jeremy left going in the same direction Yumi left.

"Speaking of math, would you like that math lesson I promised you Odd?" Andy asked as she finished her taco.

Odd nodded. "A math lesson sounds great right now." He answered

Chapter 9: Math lesson

Andy and Odd were in Andy's room and preparing for the math lesson. "Ok I want you to take notes while I help you so in the future they can help you incase I can't." Andy explained while she grabbed a notebook and tore Odd a clean piece of notebook paper and handed it to him. "You can sit on my bed, and I'll give you a book to write on." Andy handed him a book on dolphins to write on. "Would you like to write with a pen or a pencil?" Andy asked as she sat in a desk chair.

"Pen please Andy." He looked around the room to find it spotless again. "Every time I've been in your room it's so clean! How do you do it?" Odd asked.

Andy rolled across the room in her chair to hand Odd a blue pen. "I just do I guess. Over my years of living so far I've learned to not spread myself too far with all my traveling." She answered staring off into space. "Onto the lesson then. On your paper I want you to write these definitions." She instructed in a serious tone of voice as she flipped through their math book in the back where the glossary was. "Write down the definition for mean, median, maximum, range, mode, and minimum."

Odd write down the definitions that Andy asked for fairly quickly since most of the words were on the same page. "Ok I'm done with that, what now?" Odd asked.

Andy put down her pencil and took her attention away from her own math homework. "Ok now tell me all the definitions out loud please." She politely questioned.

"Minimum is the smallest number in the data, chart, or a set of numbers. The maximum is the greatest number in the data, median is the middle number in the set of data, mode is the most frequent number used in the set of numbers, and range is the number that you get when you subtract the minimum from the maximum." Odd paused while reading the last definition. "And mean is the average number in a set of data." Odd finished.

Andy smiled. "Great, now do you have any questions?" She asked.

Odd nodded. "Yeah I do. How do you figure out all of this?" He cried.

"Here I'll show you everything." Andy replied.

Time passed by after Andy and Odd both finished their homework, so they had time to talk and listen to music.

Andy yawned and checked her digital clock. Whoa it's almost 11, and I don't know about you, but I'm tired."

Odd was tired also, but he didn't want to Andy just yet. "Can't we talk just a little bit longer?" He begged.

"Well I guess so, but if I fall asleep during class tomorrow I'm blaming you." Andy laughed and she smiled.

"Trust me you won't fall asleep because I'll be there to keep you awake." Odd replied getting off Andy's bed and taking a look at Andy's posters. "You must love music a lot." Odd observed seeing the music bands Andy did have on her walls.

Andy was still on her bed as she stretched her body on it. "Music is a big part of my life. I always don't like it when you're listening to your CD player, and then it flashes low battery when you realize you forgot batteries. I always hope for one more song before it dies." She told him smiling.

"I know, I hate that feeling too." Odd paused for a moment. "How did you come to love music? Was it your parents, school, or friends?" Odd asked.

He turned to face her when she didn't respond a few minutes, and Odd saw her asleep. "I guess she really was tired." He whispered as he put Andy's light body under the covers of her bed.

He stared at her for a few minutes . Andy looked so peaceful and beautiful to Odd. He held her hand for a moment before reluctantly letting go and turning out her light. "Good night Andy." Odd whispered before he closed her door and heading upstairs to his own dorm room.

Chapter 10: A new student and jealousy

Odd knew he liked Andy as the days went by, and turned into weeks. He knew his friends all liked Andy.

Jeremy liked Andy because she liked to learn, and they talked about almost everything involving school and world events. Ulrich and Andy ran together on the track after dinner. Yumi was finally happy to not be the only girl around, and her and Andy looked in magazines, and talked about things girls normally would. Odd was happy that his friends accepted Andy, and for the five of them, life was great.

Life couldn't get better for Andy either, because she had friends for the first time at this school, and school was going well for her like it always had.

It was in history class that the new student came. He had short black hair with sapphire blue eyes. He was wearing a dark green shirt with jeans. He was an ordinary boy, but Odd hated him when he first laid eyes on him. Odd had a bad feeling in his stomach.

The boy was introduced to the class, but Odd didn't pay attention until the boy walked straight to the back of the room and took a seat one table away from where he and Andy were sitting. The boy lightly tapped Andy who was across from himself. "Hi, my name is Greg what's yours?" He asked holding out his hand.

Andy politely shook his hand, but let go quickly. "I'm Andy, and this is Odd. Welcome to this school Greg." She responded, and Odd could tell that Andy wanted him to leave her alone.

Greg smiled, but didn't notice. "Thank you Andy. Is Andy short for Andrea?" He asked, and Andy nodded. "I was wondering if you could show me around the school if your boy friend doesn't mind of course."

Odd turned to face Greg. "Yes sorry the boyfriend does mind, and anyways Andy is very busy with her life right now, and she doesn't want you to bother her." Odd replied hoping Greg would leave her alone.

Andy glared at Odd though. "Odd don't lie to Greg! I'm your girl friend, and we're only friends. And please don't answer things for me, especially when I'm right here in front of you. I do have a mouth, and I know how to speak Odd." She said coldly before turning to face Greg again. "Sorry about that Greg. I wouldn't mind showing you around for the day, but Odd is right on one thing; I am very busy." Andy apologized.

"Thanks so much Andy, it means so much to me. The last school I went to was so much smaller compared to this school." Greg answered.

Odd got jealous with what he was hearing. What if Greg did something to hurt Andy? Odd thought of ways he could keep Greg away from Andy before the bell rang for lunch.

"Hey everybody I hope you don't mind that we have an extra person with us today." Andy told Odd, Jeremy, Ulrich, and Yumi and saw Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremy's head shake. "Ok good, because I'm showing him around today. Andy motioned to Greg to come over to the table while she grabbed an extra chair from an empty table. "Greg this is Jeremy, Ulrich, and Yumi, and you've already met Odd. Yumi, Jeremy, and Ulrich, this is Greg." Andy introduced everyone.

Before everyone could exchange greetings, Odd saw that Greg was going to sit in the middle seat to sit next to Andy, so Odd sat there looking at a surprised Greg. "Oh I'm sorry did you want to sit here?" Odd asked trying to sound as innocent as he could.

"No Odd its ok I'll sit here it's ok." Greg sat on Odd's left while Andy sat on his right.

"Greg, Jeremy and Ulrich are in our grade while Yumi is one grade above us." Andy explained to Greg.

So Greg, were did you go to school before you came here?" Yumi asked who sat across from him.

"I went to school in London. My mother is a full time nurse while my father stays at home. My mother got a promotion here in France, and we came here." Greg replied as he took a bite from his ham and cheese sandwich.

Odd saw that Andy was staring at her salad while Greg was telling his story. "Greg let me show you where your dorm room is." She offered coming back to where she presently was changing the subject.

Greg smiled. "I would like that a lot Andy, you're such a doll." He responded as they both stood up to leave.

"I'll see you guys later. I'm really sorry about not staying longer, but I'll be free after dinner." Andy apologized.

"Andy its ok we understand. If you want any of us to take over let us know because we'll gladly lend you a hand." Ulrich replied smiling.

"Thanks guys, I'll see you later then." Andy left the cafeteria with Greg.

Odd was stabbing his macaroni and cheese when he saw Greg try to grab Andy's hand, but she put her hands in her pant pockets. Odd chewed violently as he stared at Greg's back. "I don't like Greg. I don't think he's trustworthy. There's something about him that makes me suspicious." Odd thought out loud.

Yumi smiled. "You don't trust Greg because know you that you might have competition now. You don't trust him, but you're jealous of him." Yumi spoke up.

Odd knew he was blushing, but he didn't want his friends to know that he liked Andy just yet. "I'm not jealous! I just don't trust him. What if he hurts her?" Odd pointed out.

Ulrich started laughing. "Odd give it up! We all know you like Andy. I knew it first."

Yumi rolled her eyes. "You only knew because I told you. You're so clueless when it comes to these kinds of things Ulrich." Yumi was sitting next to Ulrich, and she scooted away so he couldn't do anything to her. "Odd you have to tell her. What if Greg likes her too, and beats you to it?" Yumi asked him.

Odd grinned evilly. "Oh don't worry Yumi, Andy and Greg won't want to see eachother much when I've had some fun getting to know Greg." Odd replied with mischief in his voice.

The bell rang for the next class, and everybody was in halls trying to get through the narrow space.

Andy and Odd reached home ec. Class at the same time, and Greg raced Odd to the seat next to Andy. Odd sat there first, and Greg looked a little upset, but he took the seat across from Andy. This time, Andy say next to the wall, while Odd sat across from Greg.

Odd lightly poked Andy. "Hi Andy, how was your lunch period? The gang and I missed you a lot." Odd said loud enough so that Greg could hear.

Andy faced Odd from what she was writing. "My lunch period was great. Greg's room is right across from your room, isn't that cool? And then Greg and I talked about almost everything. He plays volley ball too! It's so nice to have someone to practice with again." Andy smiled.

Odd's hands made fists under the table so that Andy couldn't see them. "I could have helped you practice Andy." Odd told her feeling angry and a little sad that Andy didn't ask him to help her play before.

"Well I knew you've never played, and I like to practice with people who do, because we can help each other on things and share tips, no offense Odd. If you did play I would have asked you." She studied Odd. "Are you ok? You look upset." Andy asked concerned. Odd had brought his hands up, and now Andy was putting her hand over his.

Before he could answer, the lesson began and their teacher lectured them about sewing the right way. He held Andy's hand before he felt something poke his shoulder and taking him back out of his happy feeling.

Greg handed him a piece of paper with Andy's name on it. Feeling very evil, he opened it to read.

Dear Andy,

I had so much fun during lunch today. Talking to you makes me so happy, and I'm glad you're showing me around the school. I was wondering if you could help me with the history homework because I don't know anything about America's Declaration of independence or the Amendments, or anything like that. Afterwards we could play volley ball, or go on a walk and you can show me the town. If you're busy I understand completely, and we can do it some other time. I'm really glad I met you because you're the only good thing at this school. Please write back.

Yours,

Greg

Odd could feel his blood boiling, and he replied to the letter.

Greg

Hi, this is Odd. I'm really sorry to tell you that Andy is busy tonight. She's busy all week actually so maybe you can get together with her **NEVER!!!!! **Thanks for understanding. Odd

Andy read the note and tried to steal it from Odd, but Odd had already passed it back to Greg who almost ripped the letter in excitement. When Greg started reading, Greg glared at Odd, and quietly ripped the paper, and threw it at Odd, and Odd just smiled back innocently.

Chapter 11: The fight

Home ec. Had ended, and everyone filed out of the classroom. "Odd what in the world were you thinking when you wrote that?" Andy demanded as they walked down the hall and heading outside.

Odd watched Greg walking toward them. "I was doing you a favor by telling Greg you were busy tonight." Odd replied as he brought Andy close by holding her by her waist.

Andy instantly pushed Odd away from her. "When did I ask you to be my secretary? And why were you holding me like that? You've been acting weird since I first talked to Greg." She told him, and then smiled. "I see, you're jealous of Greg." She pointed out.

"I'm not jealous, and I don't trust him. He might hurt you." He thought of a quick lie. "I heard that he's been a known player at his old school."

Andy didn't believe him though. "I think you're jealous because this other guy is being nice to me and you don't like it." Andy accused.

"I'm not jealous! I just don't trust him, and I think you should watch your back." Odd yelled. They were outside, and no one was watching them as they fought with each other.

"How can you judge someone that quickly without even speaking to them? That's so childish Odd, and I thought you were better than to pull crap like this and act like a jerk. Thanks for showing me that I've wasted my time with you." Andy whispered as she ran to the dorm building as fast as she could and Odd heard the door slam. Greg had seen the whole argument, and glared at Odd while he chased Andy into the dorm building.

Odd regretted what happened as he walked around outside until he fell onto the soft grass. "I wish I told her the whole truth, and not just half of it." He thought out loud not caring if anyone heard him or saw him.

"Told who the whole truth?" He heard a voice ask him.

Odd saw Ulrich sit down next to him on the grass. "Well Andy and I had a fight about Greg. I told her that I didn't trust him, and she thought I was jealous. I told her I wasn't, and I mad up a lie that Greg was known as a player at his old school. She got upset, and called me a jerk for judging Greg that quickly without even speaking to him. After she said that, she ran to the dorm building, and Greg saw the whole thing, so he ran after her giving me a death glare." Odd explained.

Ulrich patted his friend on the shoulder. "No offense Odd, but Andy's right. Greg seemed perfectly fine to me, and if you give him a chance you might be surprised. Besides, Andy's a girl that can take care of herself, so if he does hurt her, she'll get over it. I know Andy will make good decisions, and as a friend you have to support her even though you don't believe they're right." Ulrich advised his friend.

Odd knew Ulrich was right. "I hate it when you're right." Odd complained.

Ulrich laughed. "Well you can hate it all you want, but you have to set things right with Andy. She's a great person, and don't lose her ok?" He helped Odd to his feet. "I'm meeting Yumi for ice cream at Pete's do you want to come and have ice cream to make you feel better? My treat Odd." Ulrich offered.

Odd shook his head. "No thanks Ulrich, but thanks for offering. I need to talk to Andy and make things right. You have fun with Yumi." Odd answered.

"You'll be ok right Odd? Andy might not want to talk to you just yet. My advice is to call her later tonight." Ulrich asked concerned.

"Ulrich I'll be fine. You have fun with Yumi." Odd replied with a fake smile.

They walked in separate directions, and Odd went inside the dorm building. He went to knock on Andy's door, but stopped himself as he heard what was happening in her room. "I really liked Odd Greg, and I thought he would treat you better. I'm really sorry about how he acted." Andy sobbed.

Odd looked through the key hole to find Greg sitting next to her, and he handed her a tissue. "Andy it's ok. It's good that you learned how Odd really is now instead of later. I'm always here for you." Greg replied softly as he hugged Andy close to him.

Odd saw enough, and he ran to his dorm room, and fell on his bed. He buried his head into his pillow before Kiwi came and licked him, and stared at him with concerned eyes. "Oh sorry Kiwi, I have to feed you. I bet you're hungry." He told his dog, and Kiwi barked.

Odd put dog food into Kiwi's dish, and put fresh water into her water bowl, dumping out the old water from his window when no one was around to see. When that was done, he grabbed his cell phone, and dialed Andy's cell phone number that he memorized.

He had gotten her voice mail after a few rings, and he left a message. "Hi Andy, it's Odd. Listen I'm really sorry about what I said earlier, but we really need to talk. You know my cell phone number, so please call me as soon as you get this message." He hit the end button, and fell onto his bed again with his cell phone in his hand. "I've really messed things up with the girl I really like, and I hope that Andy calls me." Odd told Kiwi, and he fell asleep.

Chapter 12:

Andy never called Odd back, and they hadn't talked since the day of the fight. Andy was ignoring Odd at all costs, and Greg was being Andy's body guard.

"Odd you have to talk to her. I can't stand seeing you all depressed like this." Ulrich whispered to Odd at breakfast one morning. Odd sat next to Ulrich again, and Greg took his seat next to Andy at a table far away.

"I called her, but she never called back." Odd replied making pictures through his eggs.

"You know, Greg isn't a bad guy at all. He helped me with a bug in my computer one night." Jeremy replied as he took a bite of toast. "He told me Andy's been really down about the fight Odd." Jeremy hinted.

"Well then why doesn't she say she's sorry?" Odd asked knowing he wouldn't win this battle.

"Because it's not her fault." Yumi replied.

Odd glared at her. "She called me a jerk for judging Greg to fast. For that she should apologize." He pointed out defensively.

The other three exchanged a worried look. "Well no offense Odd, but you were and are acting like a jerk. Just give him a chance." Ulrich responded.

Odd knew he was losing this battle fast. "Fine, but I still don't like him, but I will apologize to Andy because I do like her." Odd admitted bitterly.

The bell rang, and Jeremy, Ulrich, and Odd went to math class saying good-bye to Yumi while she went to science.

Odd followed Andy, trying to get close enough to talk to her, but Greg saw him, and he walked faster with Andy blocking Odd's way and distracting her in conversation. In class, Odd wrote Andy a note.

Dear Andy,

I'm really sorry about what I said about Greg. I'm willing to give him a chance for our friendship. You're a great person, and I don't want to lose you.

Yours forever,

Odd

PS: We really need to talk too.

He folded the piece of paper and thought about what Andy would say when she received his note until the bell rang.

Odd handed the note to Ulrich. "Hey Ulrich, can you give this to Andy for me please? It would mean a lot to me." Odd asked Ulrich.

Ulrich smiled and took the note. "Of course Odd, I'll give it to Andy. Things will be ok, don't worry Odd." Ulrich encouraged Odd.

"I hope you're right." Odd replied as Ulrich turned to find Andy. "Hey Ulrich, thanks." Odd smiled.

Ulrich just smiled back and nodded before disappearing in the crowd. Yumi and Jeremy were at his side. "Hi Odd, how was math?" She looked for Ulrich. "Where's Ulrich?" She asked.

Math was ok, but I wasn't paying attention, and he's delivering a note to Andy for me." Odd responded.  
"Well we know it'll turn out just fine for you Odd." Jeremy reassured him. "I'm worried about Lyoko. There hasn't been any activity in weeks. Xana's planning something big I know it, but I can't figure out what his plan might be." Jeremy questioned frustrated.

Nobody answered because Ulrich came back getting a hug from Yumi. "Mission done, she has the note." Ulrich told the group.

"Well I have to go to history. See you guys at lunch." Yumi left the boys who walked toward English class.

Odd found a note on his desk where he sat, and opened it feeling excited.

Dearest Odd,

Andy is too busy to forgive scumbags like you so just forget about her and move on with your pathetic thing you call a life, because Andy's moved on. I also have Andy now, and you were too stupid and lost her. Watch your back.

Greg

Odd crumpled the paper, and glared at Odd who was talking to Andy. He saw Odd glaring, and Greg glared back with an evil and twisted smile.

"What did it say?" Ulrich asked sounding hopeful.

Odd shoved the paper into Ulrich's hand. "Read it for yourself." He whispered to Ulrich.

English started, but Odd wasn't paying attention because he was trying to figure out how to talk to Andy without her leech there.

Odd hadn't thought of anything when the bell rang for lunch, and everyone crowded the door.

Odd stayed behind to put his books away when he overheard Greg talking to Andy. "Hey Andy I found the coolest place to do our homework during lunch. It's the old abandoned factory right next to the school. You'd love it there." Greg was telling Andy as the two of them walked out of the classroom and toward the cafeteria leaving Odd alone.

Chapter 13: Trouble in Lyoko

Odd wondered why Greg wanted to take Andy to the factory, but he pretended not to care. "Did you hear what Greg was telling Andy?" Jeremy asked concerned as Odd walked with Ulrich and Jeremy.

"Jeremy, I'm sure they won't find the lab there. They're just going to work on homework there." Ulrich encouraged his friend.

Jeremy was still a little uneasy, but he looked a little bit more relaxed. "I hope you're right, but just to be certain I'm going to talk to Aelita. See you two later." Jeremy dashed off toward the dorm rooms while Odd and Ulrich met Yumi in the cafeteria.

"Where's Jeremy?" Yumi asked sitting at their table.

Ulrich sighed. "Well Jeremy overheard Greg telling Andy about the factory being a great place to do their homework during lunch, and Jeremy's going to make sure they don't find the factory." He informed her.

The three of them got sandwiches and started to eat them, when Yumi's cell phone rang. "Hello?" Yumi answered before pausing holding her cell phone a few inches away from her ear. "Ok, we'll meet you there." Yumi turned off her cell phone. "We need to go to the factory. Lyoko's in trouble." Yumi told Ulrich and Odd as the three of them ran out of the cafeteria and mad their way to the factory.

Jeremy was at the supercomputer while the other three waited patiently. "Aelita do you know where the tower is?" Jeremy asked running scans on his computer.

"It's in the forest region, and it's not just a tower, it's a guardian too." Aelita replied.

Odd held the back of Jeremy's chair harder. '_Please don't let it be Andy.'_ He thought.

Yumi looked worried and she grabbed Ulrich's hand, and Ulrich looked worried also. Even Jeremy looked slightly worried through his concentrated look. "Can you see what the girl looks like Aelita?" Jeremy asked, his voice trembling.

"A girl with shoulder length blond hair, and she's very petite. Who is she Jeremy?" Aelita responded.

Odd couldn't take it anymore, he had to save Andy. "Jeremy scan me, because I'm going to get Andy out of there." Odd cried as he ran to the elevator, and pressed the button.

"Odd wait! Don't go it could be a trap!" Jeremy yelled back, back it was too late because Odd already was going down in the elevator to the scanner room.

"We'll both go with him." Ulrich replied as he and Yumi ran toward the elevator and pushed the button as the elevator came up, and they met Odd in the scanner room.

Jeremy sighed. "Scanning Odd, scanning Ulrich, scanning Yumi. Transferring Odd, transferring Ulrich, transferring Yumi. Virtualization." Jeremy told the computer.

Chapter 14: The trap

Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi fell onto the ground of the forest region. "Aelita should be very close by guys." Jeremy instructed as the three of them ran straight until they saw Aelita running toward them.

"Come this way, the guardian and the tower aren't too far away." She told them, and they took off running again following Aelita to where the guardian was.

Odd gasped as he saw Andy unconscious and she looked so helpless in the guardian. Odd wanted to destroy it with his bare hands, but he knew that the guardian couldn't be defeated that way.

"Stand back please." Aelita instructed as she got to her knees and made a clone of Andy.

The guardian took the clone, and the real Andy fell into Odd's arms while the guardian was destroyed for being confused. "Andy please wake up." Odd whispered as he moved some of Andy's hair from her face. Andy had bruises on her arms, and a cut on her right cheek and one over her left eye.

Andy stirred and stared at Yumi, Odd, Ulrich and Aelita who all huddled close to her.

She groaned before realizing that she was being closely watched. "Where am I?" She looked at Odd, and gasped. "Is that you Odd? Where are we, and why are dressed up like a cat?" She looked around to examine every face. "I see Ulrich and Yumi are here also, but where's Jeremy and who's the other girl?" She suddenly tried to stand up, and everyone backed up to give her room, but she fell down holding her head. "What's going on?" She asked trying to get up, but every time she tried, she failed, and fell on the ground again.

Odd helped her up. "Yumi and Ulrich are here along with me. The other girl with the pink hair is Aelita, and we're all in a virtual world called Lyoko. I can't tell you everything right now, but as soon as we're in the real world I'll explain everything Andy." He explained to her. He noticed that she was even beautiful in the virtual world.

"Odd we've got lots of company!" Ulrich cried taking out his sword and breaking Odd from his trance.

Hornets, crabs, tanks, and squares circled them. Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd made a circle protecting Aelita and Andy. "Odd what are these things?" She asked sounding slightly afraid.

Odd faced Andy. "These are monsters that Yumi, Ulrich and I defeat to protect Aelita. The three of us will protect you when you and Aelita hide, but you're going to have to trust me." Odd explained.

Ulrich and Odd took care of the monsters while Yumi took Andy and Aelita to safety in a big tree before returning to help her friends defeat the monsters.

Odd hit a square and two crabs while Ulrich triplicated and killed three hornets. Yumi had just destroyed a tank and was now battling a crab.

Odd spared a moment to look at Andy. She was out of her hiding place, and was battling a square with a stick while Andy protected Aelita. Odd smiled at how brave Andy was being.

He defeated two hornets and a crab, and Ulrich destroyed the last two squares.

"Yumi, take Aelita to the tower while aren't so many monsters. Ulrich and Odd you've got three of each kind of monster you've seen so far coming your way so watch out." Jeremy voice called.

"Ok Jeremy thanks for the heads up." Ulrich replied as he destroyed a crab.

"Jeremy what about Andy?" Odd asked concerned.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, but watch her closely because I don't have her programmed in, and we could lose her in the virtual world if she gets hit." Jeremy answered.

Odd was looking at Andy again to make sure she was alright. She was sitting against a tree supporting her right leg with a stick that she used to defend herself. She looked at Odd, and screamed. "Odd watch out behind you!"

Odd turned to see a crab shoot at him, but it was too late to dodge the laser. He heard footsteps run to him, and he was pushed out of the way as Andy took the shot, hitting the ground. "I'm sorry for everything Odd." She whispered before disappearing.

"ANDY!" Odd cried looking at the spot where Andy had vanished. He felt himself being hit, and then falling out of Lyoko, and into the real world.

Chapter 15: Talking to Pete

Odd gasped as he stepped out of the scanner. He saw Andy lying out of the scanner face down next to his.

He held her, and stroked Andy's blond hair. "Andy please wake up. You woke up last time so why can't you do that again? I need you Andy, please don't give up on me like this." He thought out loud.

Without thinking of anything else but Andy, he carried Andy out of the factory and to school where the infirmary was. "Odd what happened to her?" The nurse asked shocked as he set Andy's limp body on an empty bed.

"Andy fell down the stairs because she was carrying to many books." Odd lied.

The nurse was still shocked. "Well she must have had quite a fall. I keep telling the principal to lower your school work because of what it does to students, but he never listens. Can you tell me what happened Odd?" She thought out loud with her soft voice as she checked for Andy's pulse.

Odd hated lying and he knew Andy did too, but in this case he had to for the safety of Lyoko. "No I don't. All I did see was her tumbling down the stairs with books and papers flying everywhere. I saw it was my friend Andy, so I carried her here. Will she ok?" He asked hoping the answer would be yes.

"Well her pulse is weak, but after she rests I'm sure she'll be alright. She will be sleeping for a long time now, so you have to be patient." The nurse studied Odd. "Odd are you alright because you don't look well yourself." The nurse observed.

"I'm fine; I just missed lunch because I was working on homework." Odd replied before dashing out of the infirmary

Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremy spotted Odd as he walked outside. There was an awkward silence with everyone thinking about the same thing. "So how's Andy?" Ulrich dared to finally ask breaking the unwanted silence

"Andy's at the infirmary. I told the nurse she fell down the stairs because she was carrying too many books. The nurse says she has a weak pulse, but after she sleeps she'll more than likely be alright." Odd managed to say.

"We're sorry we didn't believe you about Greg." Jeremy apologized.

Odd nodded keeping his head down. "It's ok. I wish I could have done a better job of protecting Andy, because if I did, she would be here with us right now." Odd fist in his hand.

Yumi put her hand on Odd's shoulder. "Odd it's not your fault. It could have happened to anyone." Yumi tried to comfort him.

"It's my fault, and now Andy might not even remember our friendship or you guys and all the fun times we all had together. I don't want that to happen." Odd confessed.

"I made a tiny adjustment to the program so when Aelita goes in the tower Andy will remember what happens like we do." Jeremy responded sounding proud.

"You did? Jeremy you're the best!" Odd cried finally looking up. "Thanks so much." Odd beamed.

"No problem Odd." Jeremy smiled back.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but all that monster butt kicking has made me tired." Ulrich replied with a yawn.

I'm tired too. I'm going to bed. Good night guys." Yumi responded as the couple walked to the dorm rooms holding hands.

"Well I'm going to work on Aelita's materialization program. Will you be ok Odd?" Jeremy asked.

"I'll be fine Jeremy. I was going to go on a walk. Have fun with Aelita." Odd called as he walked toward town.

"Hey Odd, how are you?" Pete greeted Odd as he walked into the ice cream shop.

"Well to be honest Pete I've been better." Odd replied sitting on a stool next to the counter. The place was empty, so Pete and Odd could have a private conversation.

"What's wrong Odd?" Pete asked looking concerned.

"Well Andy fell down the stairs at school, and now she's in the infirmary. I'm hoping she'll be ok." Odd answered.

"Yeah I got a call about that this afternoon and I'm worried too, but in the two years that I've known Andy I know she can take care of herself all by herself if given the chance. She's a really independent person. She's also told me so much about you Odd." Pete paused. "Why are you so nice to her?" Pete finally asked.

"Well, I like Andy a lot, and she's different from any other girl I've ever known in my life. She's kind, smart, funny, brave, independent, others can depend on her, and she's such a great girl." Odd debated to ask Pete something or not. "Hey Pete, how come you got a call from the school about Andy?" Odd responded.

"I'd rather not say right now, but when Andy wakes up you should ask her." Pete grabbed an ice cream scooper. "So Odd what will it be tonight?" Pete asked.

Chapter 16: The truth is told

That night Odd had gotten chocolate chip cookie dough for Andy, and he actually liked it a lot better than vanilla. That was almost a week ago, and Andy was still sleeping in the infirmary.

His friends were worried that he spent all his spare moments with Andy, but they said nothing because they knew how much Odd cared for Andy.

It was lunch on a sunny June day, and Odd was in the infirmary sitting next to Andy's bed. He brought two lunch bags; one with a salad and a water bottle, and his own lunch with a turkey sandwich with an apple and a water bottle. "Hi Andy, I brought you lunch incase you get hungry." Andy greeted his sleeping friend.

After Odd finished his sandwich, he worked on his math homework. "You'll never believe Andy, but I'm going to tell you anyways. On the math test this week I got a 97% on stem and leaf plots and I did it with your help. I'm really glad you made me write those notes, because they really helped me." Odd thought that if he talked to Andy, she would hear him and then she would wake up, and he really wanted her to wake up. He and his friends all were a little sad with Andy at the infirmary, and they all visited after classes.

Odd held Andy's hand in his left hand while he worked on finding the area of a cylinder. "I guess it did pay off." Odd heard a weak reply.

Odd dropped his homework in surprise and he saw Andy's amberish-brown eyes open and look at him.

Odd smiled. "Andy you're ok! I missed you so much!" He hugged Andy so hard he thought he would crush her, and the surprised Andy hugged him back.

"Odd what happened before I got hit? I've never seen that place or heard of..." Andy's weak voice trailed off trying to remember the name.

"Lyoko and I'll tell you everything while you eat lunch, and something I brought you." Odd handed her the lunch bag, and out of his backpack he pulled a bag of popcorn.

Andy smiled. "Thanks Odd, this looks so good, and I'm so hungry right now." Andy opened her salad bowl. "So tell me about this Lyoko of yours." Andy told Odd.

"Well Lyoko is a virtual world which has a friend of ours named Aelita, and in all worlds of course there is a bad person. His name is Xana, and he causes trouble in our world from Lyoko. While Jeremy keeps everything under control on his supercomputer from the real world, Ulrich, Yumi, and I fight the monsters and help Aelita deactivate a tower where Xana did his evil work." Odd explained as Andy gave him her full attention.

"So you three change when you're in Lyoko?" Andy asked referring to Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich. "Yes, that's right. I look like a cat, Yumi looks like a beautiful Japanese girl even though she already is Japanese, and Ulrich is a samurai warrior. We all have weapons to defeat the monsters too. I have laser arrows, Yumi has her fan, and Ulrich uses a sword." Odd explained.

"So how does Xana attack the real world?" Andy asked trying to open her water bottle.

Odd opened it for her. "Well he attacks in many different ways. Once he possessed Yumi's family armor, possessed an electric bus, he's controlled a monster that was made for a movie set that was to going to be filmed in the factory, and so many other things. We just now found out with our last attack Xana can materialize people." Odd answered hinting at Greg.

Andy stared at her sheets. "I'm so sorry about that. I acted like a jerk saying those things to you and not even considering your thoughts. I was so stupid." She apologized.

Odd sat up from his chair and sat on the end of Andy's bed and held her. "I'm sorry also. I just get protective of my friends, and I guess I overreacted." Odd has so many questions in his mind, like why Andy had taken the hit for him, what her secret was, and how she had gotten into Lyoko. "Andy how did you get into Lyoko?" Odd asked.

"Well I kind of know, but this is a theory. I was with Greg in the factory working on homework, and he gave me a water bottle. I took a drink, and I felt really dizzy and everything went black which means I passed out. Greg must have carried me into the scaner and taken me to Lyoko, because when I woke up, you were looking at me." Andy replied.

"Jeremy says you were used as a decoy so all those monsters could come and destroy us." Odd told her. He had to tell Andy that he saw Sissy talking to her, because he couldn't keep it to himself anymore. "Andy I have to tell you something. When you left the cafeteria to go to your room, I saw Sissy follow you and I followed too because I saw her glaring at you in English and I didn't want anything to happen to you even though I know you can take care of yourself. I was behind a tree, and I heard everything about Sissy going to tell your secret if you didn't do something for her." He paused daring to ask his question. "I know it's rude of me, but I've been curious and I would like to know what your secret is." Odd blurted out, and he instantly regretted it.

Andy shook for a moment, and let go of Odd, but held his hands. "It's not right that you followed me like that, but what's done is done, and since you told me about Lyoko it's only fair I tell you what Sissy was talking about." She paused before starting. "Now I want no interruptions because if I stop I might not be able to tell the rest of my story and please save your questions until the end also." Andy took another breath before starting. "I was born in San Diego California, and it was just my mom, my dad, and I. My mother's parents didn't accept the marriage because they thought my father wasn't good enough for their only daughter, but my mom married my dad, and there was nothing they could do. My father was an alcoholic, and he beat my mother very badly."

Andy held onto Odd's hands tighter and let a lonely tear fall down her cheek. "I never knew my father except for when he came home drunk and aggressive. I asked my mom if he was mad because of me, but she said no. She worked, and she always took me with her because she was afraid to leave me home with a babysitter incase my dad came home unexpectedly. She didn't make much money, but enough money to support us the best way she could.

One night when I was almost seven, he came home. He was so drunk you could smell the alcohol five feet away from him. When my father came home, my mom would always hide me so he couldn't hurt me, but that night she couldn't, so he started hitting we without warning or giving me a chance to run. He threw me on the tile floor, and I was being kicked everywhere. I screamed in pain, and he only kicked harder, laughing as he did it. I have a scar on my left shoulder from where a tile cut me.

My mother had just come out of the bathroom, and she saw my father kicking me, so she ran and she must have pushed him because I didn't feel the boots hurting my body anymore." Andy had more tears flowing down her cheeks before continuing. "My father got up, and started kicking her while she looked so helpless trying to get away and she screamed until he abused her to death.

I will always remember my mother's eyes when she looked at me for one last time while she screamed like I had never heard her scream before. It always haunts me. I watched my mother die when I was seven, and I wish I had done something to prevent it.

When she wasn't screaming or moving anymore, my father just stared at her, and walked out of the house. That was the last time I ever saw him. After the door slammed, I ran to my mother, and checked her pulse to find nothing, and I cried myself to sleep that night on my mother's body.

People found my mother and I, and there was a funeral for my mother shortly after her death. After that it was decided I would be taken care of my mother's relatives because they thought my father's relatives would hurt me more, or possibly even kill me.

It was so confusing and hard for me being only seven. I had lost the only role model and person I cared for, and I tried so hard to please my mother's relatives, but they never would accept me as a relative, but the reason for my mother's death at 36.

So, I ran away to places like Washington, Maine, and Florida, but the police were always suspicious of a girl less than 10 all alone, so they always took me back to the place no one cared for me.

Over those years I trusted no one and was independent learning how to take care of myself because I lost the only person who looked at me without hate in their eyes. I learned to cook, clean, and how to get around the world before I was 10 years old. I had no friends because everyone was cold and heartless like my father and my mother's relatives so I never tried to put myself out there and make friends, and no one bothered to be my friend so it just worked out.

After my last failed attempt to run away in the United States, I decided that I had to run away to somewhere farther than that. I decided on France because my mom always told me when I was 13 she would take me during the summer for my birthday present, and to fulfill her life long dream.

So for two long years, I saved money and researched the country for good towns to live in with good schools and I learned French until I finally had enough money to leave when I was 12.

I walked all the way to the airport and I checked in without any problems which surprised me, but I kept my feelings hidden. My flight was good, and when I arrived in France, I came to this boarding school, and I enrolled while forging my mother's signature. I knew it was wrong, but I would do anything back then to get away from my old live.

I realized that the dorm rooms were too expensive, so I slept on various streets close to the school and woke up before the shops opened so no one could question me and send me to the police where my mission would fail once again.

One day, I passed by Pete's Ice Cream Parlor a little later than usual, and Pete saw me walking toward the school. He asked me what I was doing here so early, so I lied and I asked him for a job. He asked me why a child of 12 would want a job, and I ran away because I was afraid he would tell the police if I told him my story.

I tried to ignore the ice cream store, but Pete saw me walking out of school, and he said he would give me a job if I told him why I needed one at an age so young.

Knowing I was cornered with no way to escape, I told him my story. When I finished I saw he had tears in his eyes, and I begged him not to turn me into the police. He promised he wouldn't and he gave me a job, and what I wanted the most; he gave me kindness.

I was so happy to finally find a good person that I could trust, because I hadn't remembered kindness like that for over years, and I've been loyal to him. Pete bought me a dorm room, and I help him with the store placing the orders and doing my tasks in the back room so no body would see me and become suspicious.

Pete's been the only role model I've ever had besides my mom. He's been a great friend, and the only friend I've ever had until you came along. I felt accepted when you said I was your friend because I never had a friend my own age. Before you, I was always a shadow." Andy explained as she finished her story while she wiped away a few tears that flowed down her cheeks.

Odd was shocked and he almost felt like crying himself. "Andy I'm so sorry that you haven't had the best home life, and I wish I could change everything. It's ok you didn't tell me before because I understand it's really hard for you." Odd told her as he held her tightly rocking her lightly back and forth.

Andy looked up to face Odd. "Why are you so kind to me Odd? Why didn't you just ignore me after we went out for ice cream that night?" She asked.

"Well at first I was going to ignore you, but after we talked and I got to know you a little bit I couldn't stay away. I was drawn to you somehow. I know I wanted to be your friend. After we became friends I knew I wanted to be more than friends with you." Odd answered blushing and trying to hide his smile. "Why did you take that one hit in Lyoko before you vanished?" Odd asked getting the burning question out of his mind.

Andy blushed and smiled also. "Well it's the same story as you. I thought after that night eating ice cream I would be forgotten and be my independent self again, but I liked you and you kept coming to visit me and you were being nice to me so I considered you my friend. Then I got to know you better, and I started to like you as more than a friend. You're my first crush, and I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to be rejected so I kept it to myself. When Greg showed up and we had our fight I was glad I didn't tell you because I thought you didn't want to be friends again. I was so scared when I saw the laser coming toward you, and I thought it could kill you so I took it because I knew you would be missed more than me and because I still liked you a lot." Andy responded.

Odd felt so delighted he could burst. "You really like me?" Odd asked needing to hear the words again.

Andy nodded. "Yes Odd, I like you and you like me." She told him.

Odd smiled. "I like the sound of that." Odd responded as he kissed Andy feeling happy.


End file.
